


stevenson drive

by lolita_geist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Asexual Eren Yeager, Awkward Kissing, Badass Carla Yeager, Bank Robbery, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Boys Kissing, Criminal Zeke Yeager, Eldia (Shingeki no Kyojin), Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Gangs, Gen, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), No Sex, No Smut, Pansexual Levi Ackerman, Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolita_geist/pseuds/lolita_geist
Summary: A group of friends living on the same street plan a bank robbery.Or, a couple of dramatic gay kids with criminal tendencies need to repay one of the scariest gangs in Trost city.(Theme song for the story: Another One bites the dust by Queen)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Bertolt Hoover, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. the kids are kind of broke

**Author's Note:**

> this is originally an original idea for a non-fanfic, but I'm trying it out to see if anyone thinks it's interesting!! <3

_If anyone in Elm Falls ever heard something in their kitchens during 12 am, it was advised not go check what the noise was, because all you’d find would be burglars pointing a knife at you and threatening to kill you, your wife, and your grandmother._

_Expecting a cute tale about a mouse running up and down a clock? Yeah, me too. But not in Elm Falls, Trost city’s highest ranking district in the crime section._

_The percent of home burglary and deviancy has escalated in the past three years, much to everyone’s shock in Trost. The once calm Elm Falls now became the center for juvenile delinquency, all due to two groups._

_The first group is unknown, and doesn’t have much popularity- mostly trained gangsters and murderers who probably partake in the italian mafia._

_The second group- well damn, I don’t even know if I can mention them. The Skulls, they call themselves. Freakish criminals unwilling to give anyone mercy and will kill anyone they deem useless- they rob any house they want and they all band together for the awe-striking life of cr-_

“Eren!!”

Eren flinches, his inner monologue interrupted by an angry Mikasa glaring down at him.

“What?” He hisses, his voice quiet. Mikasa points at something in his hand, and pushes him. “For fuck’s sake, Eren. It’s your turn to climb. We don’t have much time, hurry!”

The zoned-out boy blinks as he looks down at the rope in his hands, a lightbulb in his head as he remembers what to do. Mikasa waves at someone above, Eren realizing they’re at an old apartment complex of some kind-

“Oh!”

Eren tugs on the rope and it starts to move up quickly, him jumping up to start to scale the short distance of the wall. How could he forget he and the gang were trying to break into someone’s house? That’s so stupid of him! 

Suddenly, the rope is dropped and Eren falls to the ground, a pained grunt escaping him. He looks up, alarmed, as the person above them climbs out of the window and leaps- he falls with an oof and an ow, a panicked look on Reiner’s face. 

“We have to go,” He mumbles, eyes wide. Mikasa tilts her head in confusion and is interrupted by an alarm blaring above them, lights flashing on as yells come from the apartment they were trying to get into.

All three of them immediately bolt.

Eren stumbles on a curb as they dash to a waiting minivan. Reiner catches him so he doesn’t fall and drags him to it, throwing him inside. Eren makes a grunt of protest but is immediately squished by Mikasa herself, Reiner climbing in the front seat.

“Sasha, drive-” Mikasa commands, leaning forward. 

It all happened so quick Sasha just realized they were in the car and she throws her chips bag aside, eyes wide as she starts the car in gear. “What’s happening?!?”

“Reiner tripped the fucking alarm.” Mikasa says icily.

“Fuck, they had alarms?” The car lurches forward, a cry of discomfort in the back. Eren remembers Marco and Connie are back there and cringes for their sake. 

Sasha is a reckless driver.

“Apparently.” Reiner groans, sinking down into his chair and peels off his leather gloves, throwing them to the car floor. “We needed the money from the house. Now we'll have to wait a few days to attempt this again."

“Sasha, be careful-” Marco calls weakly from the back when she makes a harsh turn left.

"Oh shit, I forgot you guys were back there," Sasha realizes, slowing down just a bit as she weaves through the neighbourhoods of Elm falls.

Eren sits up in the car seat, getting more comfortable as he sees Mikasa and Reiner calm down.

They'd needed to steal some objects from a few houses to sell for a couple things for their gang, like better face masks- the best they'd done with them was order off skull print balaklavas off Amazon. They needed weapons and get actual guns, not the fake ones they carried around everywhere-

Frankly, due to Marley's gun laws it was a bit tricky to acquire one, and it was expensive to get a permit. They were planning on asking a guy Sasha knew to try and buy them one but again, they needed the money to bribe him.

"Sasha," Mikasa speaks up after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure Niccolo can help us buy the guns we need?"

Sasha glances back, a small grin on her face. "Of course."

"Completely sure?"

Sasha pauses, clicking her tongue as she stops at a red light. "Well, I might have to promise him a few favours besides the money… but yeah, he can get us good ones. We'll need to keep them at his warehouse so we don't get caught, though. Like, in this car."

Mikasa sits a bit straighter. "You didn't tell me the car part. Why?"

"Oh uh, because this is….his car."

Eren can feel Connie sit up in shock behind him. "What?? I thought this was your car, that's what you said-"

Sasha grimaces again. "Yeah, well-"

"You lied??" Mikasa asks, in disbelief.

"I had to!!" Sasha whines. Mikasa just glares at her, and Sasha makes a scared noise.

"I hope you had a good reason for lying, Sasha." Reiner speaks up, also glaring at her. She gives him a look.

"If I said it was someone else's, you would've assumed it was stolen." She mutters.

"That's because you're always stealing cars." Marco calls from the back, making and 'oof' sound when she stops at the driveway of someone.

"But you guys trusted me that this one wasn't stolen, so what's the point of talking about it anymore?" Sasha argues, turning the car off. "Now get out, I have to get this back to Niccolo. He doesn't live close."

"Is he gonna give you a ride back here?" Mikasa asks, opening the car door.

Sasha shakes her head. "Naw, I'll take the bus. Now shoo, you fuckers."

The rest exit the car, waving to each other as they leave to their respective houses.

Out of coincidence, their whole friend group lives in the same street, and neighbourhood. It makes it easier to plan things out and get together quickly, and easier to cover for others also.

Mikasa looks at Eren after he says goodbye to Connie and after she glares at Reiner one last time, and then moves him out of the way in the driveway so Sasha can get going.

They both stand in silence as they watch the car drive down the block, the chilly night air nipping at their ears and noses.

Eren glances at her after a while. 

"I guess I should go."

"You're going to update Armin, right?" Mikasa replies, tilting her head.

Eren looks down at his feet, tapping the concrete. "Yeah."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go update Annie."

"Ah, great…"

Awkward silence.

"Okay, well. Goodnight, Eren."

"Goodnight, Mikasa."


	2. Your Room faces mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is teased, with a small explanation of the country they live in.

Armin’s looking at his phone when he hears a tap on his window, which makes him look up in relief. Of course, it’s Eren- waving at him and grinning through the glass. Armin quickly gets up from his bed, going over to it and cracking it open. “Hey!” He whispers, a small smile on his face. “How’d the thing go?”

Eren’s smile falters a little, and he grimaces. “It um, didn’t go.”

Armin’s grin also falls. “Huh?”

“Reiner tripped the alarm, we had to leave before the police got there.” He sighs, crawling into Armin's room carefully, making sure not to stain the wooden floor too much with his dirty shoes.

“But... I thought you guys checked the net for an alarm, and everything- frick, did Jean not do a good job?” Armin mumbles, in disbelief. Eren shrugs. 

“Maybe he didn’t, but it sucks. We have to wait now. Police are gonna be nosy.” 

Armin sighs and crosses his arms. “Well, at least you’re all safe. Wait, Reiner was at least wearing the leather gloves right-”

Eren nods. “He’s not that stupid, he wouldn’t leave fingerprints lying around for no reason.” The blonde boy makes a sigh of relief, thankful his thick-headed friend is smart enough to wear the gloves. After a bit, Eren looks back at the window, and then at Armin. “I should go, I still want to sleep a little before school tomorrow.”

Armin glances up from where he had zoned out and pouted. “You just got here, Eren.”

The taller pokes Armin’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know. But I want to sleep.”

“Good to know that you value your sleep more instead of me,” Armin huffs. This time, he’s pushed playfully and not poked. Eren gives him a teasing smile.

“Marco texted me on the way here and said he’ll give us a ride to school, by the way. It’s gonna be safer especially because of what happened today.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you at his house, then.” Armin says, giving him a small smile back. Eren nods, and then turns to the open window and starts to crawl out of it. Armin walks over to close it, looking at him start to climb down the ladder they have placed to Armin’s second-story bedroom.

“Armin,” Eren interrupts him after a few seconds, just as he’s about to close the window totally. Armin lifts it a little to peek his head out of it, making eye contact with Eren on the ground. 

“What?” He whisper shouts.

“I value you more than my sleep,” Eren replies and then grins. Armin pauses, then breaks into a wide smile as Eren clambers up the ladder again, reaching up to peck the blonde boy on his lips.

“You’re so stupid.” Armin declares when they pull away from a short kiss, holding back a giggle and wiping his mouth. 

“Stupid for you~”

“Oh my god, goodnight Eren-”

“Just for you~”

“I said goodnight!” Armin hisses, face red as he shuts the window. Eren’s just giggling as he climbs back down, hurrying away to his own house. Armin picks up his phone after it buzzes a few minutes later, him having been smiling into his pillow. He unlocks it, smiling more because it’s probably from Eren. 

**Jeanbo: i hope you haven’t forgotten my room literally faces yours.**

Armin’s smile falters and he pales, getting up from his bed quickly to look through his window, a not too happy Jean glaring at him through the window.

“Shit.”

___

The one thing Armin hates where he lives is that he lives right next to Jean Kirstein.

In turn, Jean lives next to Marco, who lives next to Annie, who lives next to Reiner, who lives across Mikasa, that lives next to Eren, who lives next to Bertholdt, who lives next to Sasha and Connie, and so on.

As much as he loves his friends, he has no room for privacy- he’ll be trying to sunbathe in summer and get splashed by a trickster Bertholdt, or have worms dumped on him by a rather mischievous Sasha.

The pros of living here, on Stevenson Drive, is that all his friends are here.

Ahem, gang members.

They don’t know how it happened, whether it was in seventh grade or sixth when they decided to be criminals, what their first crime was, or their first act of delinquency- they just know that when they all realized they clicked, they formed a bond like no other.

A pact was made in eighth grade, a brotherhood ritual so no one would betray another, and the promise of complete trust between them.

They’d taken inspiration from the Izclizer, a well-known and dangerous gang in their city- they were horrible role models to have, but everything they did made their young minds become infected with the amazing and risky world of crime.

Nobody knew where the Izclizer came from, but due to its debut in the early ’90s, it was suspected they were a group of individuals with the mindset that everything had to change to make way for the new era.

Which actually, was bad news for Elm falls, Trost, and Marley.

Marley is a country where the crime was always obliterated by the military, with strict laws for delinquency and the goal to be the best country in the world. Specifically, where Armin, the Izclizer, and his friends lived, Marley didn’t have as many military personnel active.

You see, Marley is split into two regions, and provinces. Rose, Maria, and Sina are Marley’s provinces. Eldia is one region, and Marley is another. Eldia is still Marley, though. Eldia has some different laws and a representative that listens to the King of Marley, so it’s not that different.

Eldia is a bit looser with its rules and laws, aiming for a more calm approach to its people. The crime rate is 15% in the whole region, which is a stark contrast to Marley’s 45%.

Everyone wants to live in Eldia.

Armin would love to live in Eldia, just to get their crime rate up. He loves to imagine the things he could do to blow up the beautiful architecture and historic sites, wreak havoc in the calm place and mess everything up.

He can’t at the moment though, because he needs to stay here and get money with his friends. The friends, who are also his gang members. His friends, who live too far from his dream and too close for comfort.

It’s shitty to live in the Rose province.

He wants their big break to come already.

**Author's Note:**

> woo there's the first chapter! Next chapter will be Armin and Eren talking + a bit of world introduction, hopefully!! <33 tysm for reading this chapter!! 
> 
> Playlist for the story:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/46tdLxpMT9ERM9sKIFZId8?si=3fKXDgI9Tey--pKTlzsjBQ&utm_source=copy-link


End file.
